Laskavosti v rodině
by Amratin
Summary: Angela využívá laskavosti, kterou jí Loki poskytl, když s Thorem opouštěli desátý svět. A tak se jednoho dne objeví na prahu bytu svého sourozence, který může být obojím sestrou i bratrem. Odehrává se v období komiksů Loki Agent of Asgard a Original Sin - Thor & Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Loki, jako každý obyčejný dospívající mladík, seděl v křesle ve svém obývacím pokoji a celým tělem hrál na televizi hru z nabídky playstationu. Očima visel na obrazovce. Nevnímal nic jiného než svého avatara. Jen jediná věc by ho mohla vyrušit od posledních metrů, které ho dělily od cíle.

Zazvonil zvonek.

Loki se s trhnutím lekl a bylo po hře. „Fakt skvělý." Energicky se zvedl. Ovládací konzoly hodil do křesla a přešel ke dveřím.

Otevřel a na chodbě stála poslední osoba, kterou by čekal před svým prahem. Vlastně ne úplně poslední, ale jedna z posledních, které by čekal. Stála tam vysoká jak pouliční lampa, útlá sice byla, co si ji pamatoval, ale v žádném případě by od ní nechtěl dostat pěstí, bujná rezatá kštice jí vířila kolem hlavy, i když na chodbě nebylo po větru ani památky.

„Nemám kam jinam jít," prohlásila Angela ve svém sporém oblečení a vstoupila dovnitř.

Loki se jen pousmál: „Rád tě vidím, sestřičko. Pojď dál. Vůbec se neostýchej, jako doma. I když pro nás dva slovo domov nemá vlastně žádný význam." Přivítal ženu, která si už skepticky prohlížela obývací pokoj svého bratra.

„Nemusíš se snažit," Angela ani nevzhlédla. Radši zkoušela pružnost bledé pohovky.

„Já se vůbec nesnažím. Kdybych se snažil, tak uspořádám obrovskou párty na tvůj příchod. Sezval bych všechny lidi, které znám, protože si nejsem jistý, jestli ty máš nějaké známé nebo dokonce přátele. Ale to je fajn. Já jich vlastně taky moc nemám," Loki ze sebe vychrlil. Kdy se mu vlastně naposledy povedlo u sebe ubytovat osobu, která by byla schopná skoro s jednou rukou za zády vyřídit jeho bratra. Angela měla obrovský talent.

„Můžeš chvíli mlčet?" Angela se na něho prosebně podívala.

„Promiň. Ještě jsem tu neměl žádného ze svých sourozenců přes noc. Asi jsem trochu nervózní," Loki se přiškrceně zasmál.

„Tomu se nechce věřit."

Loki se na svoji sestru vážně zadíval: „Já vím. Něco se děje?" Pořád nemohl přijít na důvod, proč zrovna dnes se na jeho prahu objevila samotářka Angela. Samozřejmě si vzpomínal na slib, co jí dal, když opouštěli desátý svět. Ale nečekal, že by ho Angela někdy brala vážně.

„A teď se o mě dokonce staráš?"

Muselo to být něco opravdu vážného. „Jsme sourozenci. Zajímá mě, jestli jsi v pořádku."

Angela mu věnovala vražedný pohled. „Pozvals mě, tak jsem přišla." Aspoň že to byl jen pohled.

„To je fakt. Tak si necháme objednat pizzu a podíváme se na nějaký akční film, který bude zároveň vtipný, protože jinak to nevydržím. Co říkáš na Red 2? Podle mě je snad ještě lepší než jednička-"

Angela mu skočila do řeči. Za jeden den už na ni bylo informací až příliš. „Cože?"

„Tak si můžeme zahrát videohry. Pokud stojíš o něco aktivnějšího," Loki se vydal hledat ovladač zaražený v křesle.

„Nerozumím ani slovu z toho, co říkáš."

Loki se konečně trochu zklidnil. „Dobře. Co bys chtěla dělat ty?"

„Jen si sednout a na nic nemyslet." Angela zvrátila hlavu a zadívala se na strop. Přičemž ji helma začala drhnout o zeď, až vytvořila dvě viditelné rýhy. Loki si tiše prohlížel zdrcenou ženu na své pohovce a začal vymýšlet, co provede dál.

Loki vstal z křesla a přiblížil se opatrně k Angele. „Tak v tom případě se vracím ke svému původnímu plánu." Sundal ji helmu a položil ji na zem vedle gauče. Pak se napřímil a pokračoval: „Ale nejdřív si dáš pořádnou koupel. Přinesu ti nějaké čisté a skutečné oblečení. Teda vlastně vyčaruju, abys neřekla, že tě nutím chodit v něčem obnošeném."

Loki sestru vyzval, aby šla za ním. Ukázal jí koupelnu se sprchovým koutem, pořádná vana asgardských rozměrů se mu do bytu bohužel nevešla. „Takhle se pouští voda. Horká doleva a studená doprava. Tady ti nechám ručník a oblečení," instruoval Angelu. Už měl namířeno zpět do hlavní místnosti, když za sebou uslyšel hlas: „Děkuju."

Tiše zavřel dveře a odešel.


	2. Chapter 2

Po půlhodině se Angela opět objevila vedle Lokiho. „Koupel byla prospěšná," prohlásila se stále stejným výrazem, s jakým přišla, a posadila se na gauč. Teď už však na ni byl příjemnější pohled v pohodlných šedých teplácích a žluté mikině s kapucí.

Loki se přívětivě usmál: „To si myslím. Za chvíli přijdou pizzy. Doufám, že ti u mě bude chutnat." Rychle se napřímil a vyrazil do kuchyně. „Chceš zatím pivo nebo něco jiného?" volal s hlavou v lednici.

„Pivo může být."

„Divím se, že tu vůbec nějaké mám. Thor si sem vždycky nakráčí a všechno mi hned vypije. A to jako úplně vždycky. A na mě pak zbyde jen ta místní řezaná limonáda," brblal spíš pro sebe než pro Angelu.

„Hm."

„Zapomněl jsem, že Thora zrovna nemusíš," prohlásil a podal svému hostu řádně vychlazené pivo.

Angela si povzdechla: „Nejde přímo o něj."

Loki se okamžitě chytl příležitosti: „O muže obecně? Žádný muž tu ani být nemusí." Na moment ho obklopil zelený oblak a najednou tu stál ve své ženské podobě. A jako dáma se spořádaně usadil.

„Jsi šašek," Angela jen stěží skrývala pobavení.

Sourozenec pokračoval: „Tobě se snad nelíbím jako žena? To bych si mohla vzít osobně." Od pravdy je zachránil zvonek u dveří. „To bude určitě pizza. Za chvíli jsem zpátky."

Od uhrovitého mladíka si Loki převzala dvě pizzy a vracela se zpátky ke své návštěvě. Položila krabice na konferenční stolek. Oddělala víko a místnost zaplnila vůně donáškového jídla.

Angela konečně přerušila ticho: „Dneska bychom měli se Serou výročí." Tak takovýhle obrat Loki nečekala. Kdo mu kdy svěřil takhle důležitou věc, ať byl v jakékoliv podobě?

„To je mi líto. A za to ti dovolím, abys mi udělala copánky," Loki se snažila odlehčit situaci.

Angela zůstala hledět: „To myslíš vážně?"

„Jasně, ale nejdřív se najíme. Už začínám mít hlad. A ty bys mě nechtěla vidět, když mám hlad. To pak spřádám plány na zničení světů," zasmála se zvonivým smíchem. Pustila film, vzala si plátek pizzy a pohodlně se usadila.


	3. Chapter 3

Jak film pokračoval, Loki se přesunula vedle své sestry a začala ji s jejím svolením upravovat vlasy. I kdyby byl snímek sebe zajímavější, Loki by stejně udržela pozornost maximálně na dvacet minut, než by si začala hrát s mobilem nebo by pomalu usínala, což si v tuhle chvíli nemohla dovolit. Proto využila čas nejlépe, jak to šlo. Utužováním vztahů se sestrou.

„Tak. Hotovo," zvolala vítězoslavně po hodině probírání se Angelinou hustou hřívou. „Chceš se na sebe podívat?" Loki sáhla po ovladači a pozastavila film.

Angela se na sebe podívala do zrcadla. Prohlížela se ze všech stran. Mlčky obdivovala práci, kterou její sourozenec odvedl. „Jak se vlastně dělají copánky?" ozvalo se z koupelny.

„Tys je nikdy předtím nedělala?" divila se Loki.

Angela se s hrozivým klidem vrátila: „To bych se asi neptala."

„To je fakt."

Než se mohly dostat dál ve své diskuzi, rozrazily se dveře a dovnitř vlétl jako uragán Thor Odinson. „Zdravím, bratře."

Loki si vzdorovitě zkřížila ruce na hrudníku. „Jako bych to neříkala. A teď mi vyluxuje ledničku."

„Tady nemáš vůbec nic k pití," mrzel se hromovládce.

„Podívej se pořádně. Musí tam něco být. Tonik tam přinejmenším ještě včera byl." Loki zvrátila hlavu dozadu vyčerpáním z mužské zatvrzelosti, že v lednici nikdy není nic k jídlu.

„Tys nebyl nakoupit? Jak tady vůbec můžeš přežívat? Přimluvím se u Starka, aby ti udělal místo u nás na základně-"

Thorovy poznámky vyhnaly Loki z místa a postavila se tak, aby ji bratr nemohl přehlédnout. „Ne, já jsem se svými zásobami spokojená. Nikam nepůjdu. Akorát na mě bude pořád někdo mířit šípem… Ty si běž nakoupit. Jsi starší. A ještě k tomu já… mám návštěvu."

„Tvé přátele z Mladých Avengerů jsem už dlouho neviděl…" Thor se vesele porozhlédl po obývacím pokoji. Na jeho vkus tu bylo až moc málo lidí.

„Ty by sem nejspíš nechtěli přijít."

Thor konečně zabloudil pohledem k Angele. Pak se zpátky zaměřil na ženskou verzi svého bratra. A rázem mu všechno došlo. „Holčičí večer. Vítám tě, Aldrif."

„Hromotluku," počastovala ho Angela.

„No, je vidět, že se máte pořád stejně rádi," poznamenala Loki.

Thora najednou popadl neodbytný pocit opustit byt svého bratra. „Tak já zas letím."

Loki ho rychle chytla za rukáv. „Ne, počkej. Ty se nám výborně hodíš. Teda spíš tvoje vlasy."

„Co?" Thor si nechtěl za žádnou cenu nechat sáhnout na svoji bujnou zlatou hřívu.

„Chci Angele ukázat, jak se dělají copánky. Přísahám, že ti potom dám vlasy zase do pořádku. Slibuji na svoji čest." Angelu slib viditelně rozesmál.

Thor jí přesto nevěnoval pozornost. „Jak je libo."

Loki se rozzářila: „Moc ti děkuju. Tady se posaď a nemusíš vůbec nic dělat." Bratr bez dalších vytáček poslechl.

Thor si prohlédl stolek umístěný přímo do jeho zorného pole. „Co? Vy si tady jíte a pijete a mně nic nenecháte? To bych do tebe neřekl, Loki."

„Jak by vypadal večírek bez pořádného občerstvení?" s hranou provinilostí se Loki podívala na svého bratra.

„To vidím. Pořádný večírek. Děláte si vlasy," neodpustil si Thor.

„A ty taky."

„No dovol," hromovládce se ohradil.

„Hlavně se nevrť."

Po chvíli nastal klid a na řadu přišly instrukce: „Takže podívej. Vezmeš si pramen vlasů a rozdělíš ho na tři stejné díly, a pak už jen střídáš pozice jednotlivých dílů. Přesně takhle. Zkus si to."

Angela přikývla: „Dobře."

Thor se náhle probral z němoty: „Hlídej ji, ať mi nezacuchá vlasy."

„Podívejme, kdo má strach," Loki si musela dloubnout.

„Ty bys ho měl určitě taky," bránil se bratr. Loki ho s vypětím svých sil chytla a držela mu hlavu, aby se přestal hýbat a Angela měla lehčí práci.

„Jde ti to skvěle. A teď můžeš klidně začít na mně, ať náš bratříček vidí, že se tě nebojím."

„Jaký bratříček? Vždyť jsem starší," Thor ohrnul nos nad zdrobnělinou.

Najednou se zapojila i Angela: „Ale já jsem nejstarší."

„Hm."

Loki se najednou otočila k sestře s potutelným úsměvem: „Angelo, co bys řekla na to, kdyby s námi Thor zůstal a společně bychom dokoukali zbytek filmu?"

„Proč se mě ptáš?" Byt přece patřil Lokimu, ona mu neměla co říkat do toho, koho si u sebe chce nechat. Stejně by si to udělala po svém. „Protože dnešní večer je tvůj." Dnešní den by byl neskutečně náročný bez nečekaného sourozeneckého rozptýlení. Angela neměla v úmyslu protestovat. „Ať si tady klidně zůstane."

Thor se střelhbitě postavil a vyrazil ke dveřím: „Tak to si půjdu sehnat nějaké pořádné jídlo a pití. Vy něco nechcete?" Doma ho slušně vychovali.

Angela byla se vším spokojená: „Ne."

Loki však vznesla požadavek: „Pro mě mátovou zmrzlinu."

„A to je všechno?"

„Díky." Uzavřela Loki a Thor zmizel.

„Co asi na jeho účes řeknou v obchodě? Ten pohled bude stát za to, až se vrátí," Loki šibalsky pohlédla na Angelu a dívky se daly do smíchu. Jejich řehot však nebyl dostatečně hlasitý, aby přehlušil hrozivý výkřik z ulice.

„LOKI!"


End file.
